Inappropriate Innocence
by TheBookedWorm
Summary: Grandpa and granddaughter in a cabin in the woods? You know what'll happen. Incest and (statutory) rape of course.
1. Corruption

Please note that this is a VERY edited version of my story, I will no longer be updating here. Google search "archive of our own inappropriate innocence" (should be the first hit) for my full story, and future updates.

* * *

"Grandpa?" I called out. It was Friday night, my parents would always drop me off at my grandfather's cabin for the weekend, I had just arrived. I walked through the door and up the stairs to drop my stuff off in my room. "Grandpa?" I called out again as I walked up the stairs. To my surprise, he was _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ on my bed, doing...something, wasn't quite sure what. He obviously couldn't hear me over the _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ he was making, and then, he said my name, weirdly, like he was _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "Yes?" I replied with, thinking he was talking to me. I was mistaken, he stopped making his _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ and looked up me quickly. Scrambling to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_

"Princess! H-how long have you been there?"

"I just got here. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. You can put down your stuff and go to the kitchen. I'll meet you down there when I'm dressed. Okay?"

"Okay." Still very confused about what he was doing, I shut the door and slowly made my way to the kitchen. As I walked away I heard his _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ start again.

* * *

"Hey there Nikki." My grandpa said as he made his way into the kitchen, walking over to my chair by the counter to kiss my forehead "Welcome to Casa d'Gramps for another weekend, what can I get you to eat?"

I giggled at his name for the kitchen. "Grandpa I'm not really hungry yet. What were you doing upstairs?"

"Oh nothing, do you wanna play a board game?"

"Grandpa." I gave him a look I inherited from my mother.

He sighed in defeat. "It's called masturbation, it's mea-."

"What's that? Why'd you say my name while you were doing it?" I said cutting him off.

"I...really shouldn't tell you." He shook his head dismissively.

"Is it a game? Can we play that?" I jumped off my chair, running to him, my head only coming to about his hip. I looked up at him with a big smile, excited to play a new game.

"Nikki it's a grown-up game." He sounded nervous

I wrapped my arms around his legs and hugged him tightly. "Please grandpa? I promise I'll play like a grown-up!" Then _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ and he _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ again.

"Oh Nik, I'm _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ right there." He pushed my face away.

"Grandpa is that what you were _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ Is that what you _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ to play masturbation?" I poked it with my finger. "I think it's mad you _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ with it."

"No that means it wants to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ again, you're making it want to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_. Please stop."

"It wants to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ Can I _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ with it?" I _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ again, it was _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ this time. "I think it doesn't like your pants, you should _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ again."

"Ohhhhh, god. I'm gonna get in so much trouble." He _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ drop to the floor.

I giggled again. "It doesn't like _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ grandpa."

"Should I _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ too?"

I nodded in agreement. "Then we can play masturbation."

He didn't push down his boxers, instead, he said. "Actually, when two people masturbate together it isn't called masturbation, it's called sex. Want me to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ how to masturbate _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "

"Oh, I'd like that. Is it a fun game? Should I _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " I looked up at him with my big curious eyes again.

"Yes, yes that'd be good. Makes it easier to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " His voice was all breathless again.

"Okay." I easily _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "Now what?"

"You're so _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " He just stared at me for a minute. "Now you need to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ apart."

I did what he said and giggled. "I feel like a frog." I bounced my legs up and down a couple times. "Now what?"

"Now." His breath hitched. "Now you _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " He got down on his knees _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ sit there for a moment before placing _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ slowly."

I _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ sharply, the foreign _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "Grandpa..."

Taking his _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ he said. "Now you try."

I quickly moved my _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ once his was off, wanting more _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_. I tried _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ it didn't feel the same way as it did _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ against my hand, _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ trying to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ when he did it. But I couldn't. "Grannnnndpa." I whined. "Please _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I can't do it right."

"Of course baby girl." He moved _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ like before. Except this time instead of _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ It felt even better.

The way my body _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ felt amazing, I _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I even made some of those _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ that grandpa made when he was masturbating, but mine were _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ When I _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I sat up and hugged my grandpa. "I really liked that game."

"Did you? That's good." He smiled at me and sat me in his lap.

"Can we _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ now?" I could tell my question caught him by surprise. "You're even _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ than you were before, and I want to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ again. But you said when two people do it together it's called sex. So I wanna _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "

Grandpa sighed deeply and lifted me up. He carried me to his bed and _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " _ **TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " He said while _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "I've wanted to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ hurt a lot for you. Are you okay with that?"

"Why is it gonna hurt?" I replied, confused. "It didn't hurt _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "

"Well, that time nothing _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ This time, this." He _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_. "Will be _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "

"Where is it _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "

He _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "It'll go _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " He _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_

I _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "That _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ grandpa."

He _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ making me look at him sadly. "I'm gonna _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " He _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_

There was a lot of pain, I started crying really hard and I asked him to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ but he wouldn't. He _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "Grannnnnndpaaaa." I cried out in pleasure/pain as he continued _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ After that it was less pain and more pleasure, but grandpa _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_

"Oh my god princess you're so _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " He said as he laid down next to me and brushed the hair away from my face.

I turned to face grandpa and asked. "What is this stuff?" And gestured to my tummy.

He smiled and replied with. "That's my _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " He _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "Just like this is yours." And he brought the finger with _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " _ **TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "

I _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ through the _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ grandpa _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ and brought _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "Ewww. That tastes bad." I spit it back out on my chest.

Grandpa chuckled at the face I made tasting his _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT** _ "Well you don't _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ , I'm sure you'll grow fond of it as you get older though. Do you want a bath before dinner?"

"Yeah, I don't like the _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "

"Well then, lets get you all cleaned up." He got out of bed and ran to the tub, filling it with water. Coming back a little while later and carrying me to the tub, now full with very warm water. He sat down with _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_. I could feel _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ again, but I didn't mention it. Instead I grabbed the washcloth and wiped the _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT** _ "Nikki...turn around." I complied, the only way to sit was _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ making his _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ against me. He placed one hand _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ again, and slowly moved me _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_

I stopped, pressing my legs against the walls of the tub so I didn't go _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "I don't wanna _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ again, it hurt."

"Shhh. Don't worry, I promise it'll _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ this time. You're _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ so if it starts to hurt you can _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ until it stops hurting." He brushed my hair out of my face again and I started to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ as I relaxed. It still hurt when he _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I pulled up to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I liked how that _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ so I moved myself _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ and it hurt less everytime I _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ Grandpa liked _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I could tell _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ and soon his _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ , he was _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ As soon as my body _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ grandpa _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ and then _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I didn't understand why, he was still _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ As soon as he stopped he pulled me close to him and _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ again. It felt like he was _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ Once he finished he dried both me and him off he said "Don't tell anyone about out games okay? They're our little secret." I nodded and he sent me off to go get dressed.


	2. Exploring

Short chapter but I felt like writing it.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling really sore and confused. I was in my grandpa's bed instead of mine, but he wasn't holding me anymore. "Grandpa?" I said sleepily. He didn't move. I crawled out of bed and wandered my way to my room. After changing out of my pajamas and getting dressed I went down the stairs to watch TV until my grandpa woke up. I sat down and turned it on, but the only things on were the really little kid shows. Turning off the TV and putting the remote back, I wondered what to do. I went over to the cabinet where the games were kept, and discovered grandpa doesn't have any good games to play by myself. And then I remembered what he told me yesterday about masturbation.

I ran back upstairs to my room, excited to try masturbating again. I took off my clothes quickly and sat down on my bed, not really sure where to start, I decided to try to do what grandpa did. Moving my hand down _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ , trying to make myself wetter. Lazily rubbing my hand _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ , slowly arousing myself more and more I realized the way I was sitting was really uncomfortable.

I stopped _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ and walked over to my little chair, curling up in it in such a way that I could almost see what my hand was touching. Moving my hand back down I found that I was very _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_. I slipped _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I started smelling my sweet scent in the air, I picked up the pace rather quickly as I felt _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I kept feeling myself almost go over that edge but never quite actually go over it, as soon as I would get close my body would tighten up and I'd stop moving. Making me very frustrated and horny.

I looked around the room for something I could stick inside me that'd take less effort to move, I didn't find any. So still naked I went to the bathroom to see it I could find something. I saw my pink and white electric toothbrush on the counter, it was the only thing I thought would work . _ **TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I dropped the toothbrush and it rattled against the tub. Picking it back up to try again, _ **TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I turned it off afterwards, taking a minute to calm my breathing down. It was just then when my grandpa walked in on me, naked in the tub, _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ the toothbrush still in my hand, breathing irregular.

He just stopped right in the doorway, not expecting me to be there, much less like that.

"Nikki... What've you been up to?"

I bolted straight up, dropping my toothbrush again.

* * *

Hope you like, R&R. Do you like the sex or do you want more story?

If I get even one review I'll write a really long chapter (I swear I'm not desperate) *innocent face*


	3. Fleshly Loving

I feel sorry to my readers. Even though not many of you care, I feel the need to update regularly. Currently it seems like my regular will be once a month in one of the weeks of the month. Hope you enjoy *pauses for dramatic effect* chapter 3!

* * *

~Grandpa~

I woke up to a loud clattering sound, took me a while to get out of bed. I shuffled towards my dresser to put on a pair of linen pants and walked to the bathroom, I stopped when I heard a buzzing sound, meaning my granddaughter was in the bathroom. But, the door was open so I continued on my path.

I was shocked when I opened the door to find my granddaughter _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "Nikki... What've you been up to?" I said tentatively, well aware that I was _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_

* * *

~Nikki~

I dropped my toothbrush again and rushed to cover myself when I heard my grandpa. "I..I was trying masturbation." I said quietly with my face turned away, my cheeks burning.

"Nikki, baby." He came closer and knelt down on the outside of the tub. "It's okay."

I turned to him shocked, my cheeks still burning. "Y..you aren't mad I was _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "

"Of course not. I said I was teaching you so _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ when you were back home. Didn't I?"

"But I'm not home yet."

"That's okay, you can do it anytime you want."

I blushed again as the thought arose. " _ **TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " I could tell I caught him by surprise with my question.

"Uh, if you want, give me a minute to get out of here though.." He stood up.

"No!" I grabbed his wrist. "I want _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "

* * *

~Grandpa~

"No! I want _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " she grabbed my wrist, turning me back to her.

In our positions _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "Nik." Was all I got to say before she looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, my brain couldn't control what my other head was thinking. "I'll do it for you, but on one condition. I wan-"

"I'll do it!" She eagerly said.

She looked at me so happy and innocent, it almost made me feel bad for doing this to her. "I'll do it, if you-" I pulled the waistband of my pants down to rest _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " _ **TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "

* * *

~Nikki~

He said he'd do it, I was so excited. "I'll do it!"

"I'll do it, if you _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " He pulled down his pants to reveal _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I didn't notice was so close to my face. I just sat there on my knees and stared for a second, staring at the _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ so close to my face.

Once I realized what he meant I stumbled backwards away from him in disgust. "You want me to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ on that?! Ewwww."

"Just try it Nik, I'm sure you'll like it."

"But you pee out of there." I wined, "It's grossssss. What if you pee in my mouth?"

"When it's _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ like this it means I can't pee; I can only _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ , but I promise I won't _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " He looked down at me and smiled. "Besides, don't you want me to help you _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " His smile turned into a (perverted) smirk.

"Yeah.." I glanced up at him tentatively before moving back up on my knees and grabbing _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ with my hand, slowly moving _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I sniffed it once, as a result I scrunched my face up, deciding to hold my breath.

* * *

~Grandpa~

I got her to agree finally, I felt like a bad grandparent, but I think I crossed that line the first time I _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ to thoughts of her.

Her _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ ; I was _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ by this point. Reaching my hand behind her head I encouraged her to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ Her mouth opened and I could _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ before I did.

"I don't like it." She said making a face and letting go.

"Shhh, that's okay. I can still _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " I smiled comfortingly toward her. As much as I wanted to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I didn't want to discourage her from future acts. "Come back to my room." I grabbed her hand and led her from the tub to up on my comfy bed.

She eagerly jumped up onto my king sized bed, quickly _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_

As amazing the sight of my underage granddaughter _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ on my bed was, I wanted to try something else.

I sat down on the bed and (ungracefully) moved my way over to her. "I want to try something else today." I said facing towards her, the innocence on her face still too evident.

"Something else?" It was adorable how she looked when sad and confused. "You mean you aren't _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " She wasn't mad, but she did that look again.

I chuckled deeply. "No, no I'll still _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ You'll just be _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " I grabbed her legs and flipped her over so she was on her stomach. " _ **TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "

" _ **TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_?" She looked at me like I was an alien, but complied.

"Perrrrrfect." It is always an amazing sight when you see your granddaughter _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ right in front of you.

I _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ behind her and placed my hands _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I internally groaned at the sight, _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ Moving my _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ and got an immediate reaction.

* * *

~Nikki~

I _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ when grandpa's _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ me. It felt so good. He continued _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ opening up to him a little.

* * *

~Grandpa~

As soon as she relaxed I took advantage of it and shoved _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ into her. She squeaked in what I assumed to be surprise. And after _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ started quietly _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I straightened up, hunching over like that is hard on my back. I ran _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT** _ As she _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_

"Grandpa." Nikki _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ , "It feels so good."

"I'll make it feel _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ baby girl." I pulled my _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ , I felt her _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I knew she felt it too by her _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ Once I was _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ letting her _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_.

* * *

~Nikki~

I woke up to my grandpa nudging me awake.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we're gonna go in to town for dinner. Your mum and dad will be there" He smiled, "go get dressed."

I nodded slowly, still drowsy but getting out of bed. I headed to my room and picked out a pink top, denim shorts with beads embroidered on them, and flip flops for my feet. I went to the bathroom to brush my hair, but stopped when I saw my toothbrush still in the bathroom. I turned around and shut the door, feeling the sudden need to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_

* * *

~Nikki~ (In the Car)

"You know you can't tell anybody what we did this weekend, right? Not even your mum or dad, especially not them." Grandpa said nervously to me in the back seat. I was strapped into my booster seat.

"I know grandpa. Tell no-one."

"Good." He said as we pulled up to DcMickey's.

* * *

~Grandpa~

I walked into the restaurant with Nikki holding my hand and skipping happily, innocently even. Nikki must've seen her parents before I did, due to her bolting off in their direction.

"Dundly!" Meredith called in my direction, waving me over. "It's nice to see you again dad."

We embraced in a brief hug while I chuckled. "It's barely even been a week." I glanced over at Nikki who -much to my relief- was quietly colouring the book her dad brought her, and not spilling everything that happened over the weekend.

After telling Meredith all that we wanted, she ordering, and us getting drinks, we settled into the booth.

"So what'd you do this weekend Nikki?" Her dad asked the little girl bouncing on her mother's lap.

I immediately tensed up, worried that she'd say the wrong thing. "We played a lot of games." I said stiffly, hoping my daughter and son-in-law don't notice my acting strange.

"Grandpa taught me a new game I could play at home and we played it in his room and then he gave me a bath and then I fell asleep and there was nothing good on the tv so instead of tv we played more games and then I was really tired and slept again and then we came here!" She said with goofy grin.

"Sounds like you guys had fun." He said as our name got called.

Once we finished eating, Nikki went home with her parents. Leaving me alone in my car to wait out the most stressful weekend of my life.

* * *

Hopefully, I can update faster this time. I already have ideas for chapter 4 but if you have suggestions I am all ears. Seriously, I'm just covered in ears, I can hear you thinking *stares into your soul* it's slightly disturbing.

Please favourite!/review!/read! (Although if you're to this point I think you've covered that. Go you!)/tell your friends that are into this kind of stuff?

Really just anything that lets me know to keep writing this stuff. Thanks. *smiles goofily over my coloring book*


	4. Waiting Game

So I realized that in chapter 3 I wrote that "grandpa" would wait out the most stressful weekend of his life, I meant to type 'week' not 'weekend.' I apologize and would like to mention that I'm still looking for a beta. :) Now I've kept you waiting much longer than a week, please enjoy the story.

Quick note: _Italics_ are for thoughts. _**Bold Italic**_ are dream sequence.

* * *

~Grandpa~

 ** _Nikki is_** __TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT__ ** _but this isn't the child I'm so familiar with. This Nikki is older, matured,_** _ _TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT__ ** _with such enthusiasm, her_** _ _TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT__ ** _moving in the most_** _ _TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT__ ** _way, pairing perfectly with her_** _ _TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT__ ** _I'm so close, so close._**

 ** _Someone knocks at the door._**

 ** _Nikki gets off me and walks to the door, opening it wide with both her and me_** _ _TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT__ ** _. I scramble to_** __TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT__ **_with the sheets, which I find to no longer be in the room._**

 ** _"Hello ma'am, I'm with the FBI. I've been investigation the case against your grandfather for statutory rape and incestuous relations with a minor. He is to be taken into custody immediately."_**

* * *

I woke up breathing heavily, these nightmares have been haunting me for the past few days. I've barely slept a wink. I just lay in bed wondering if Nikki has told anyone, can barely get out to eat. She'll be coming back tonight. I need to see her, I need to be free of worry for a couple days.

* * *

~Nikki~ (School)

 _I can barely explain how boring school is, and that's how I'll explain it. It's boring._ I bolt my head up off my desk as soon as the bell rings. _School is too easy, why should I waste my time paying attention?_ As I leave the classroom I see my best friends in the world, Terese and Morgan.

"Morgan!" I bolt toward him. He turns around and braces himself for my impact.

"Nikki, why do you always do that? Haven't you ever heard of a simple 'Hello?'" Terese giggles at that.

Morgan was a grade above me and Terese. That always made him seem cooler for some reason. Us three talked for a bit until lunch was over, then parted our separate ways, going to our respective classes.

I watched Morgan walk away from me. _I wonder if he has a_ _ _ **TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ like grandpa..._

* * *

~Nikki~ (Home)

"MOM!" I called when I got home. I only lived about a 2 minutes walk from my school, meaning I had no need to be picked up or dropped off, I was plenty able. "DAD!" I was getting the impression that they weren't home yet

Making my way to my room I let my mind drift to what I'd do at grandpa's house tonight, I stopped when I started _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_. I changed out of my school uniform and into my favourite dress. After packing, I decided I'd _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ _I hope grandpa will like it._

My mom walked in the door as I was taking a snack out of the cabinet, "Hi mom!" I called to her.

"Hi sweetie. Are you packed yet? I was thinking I'd take you to stay with your grandpa now, if you were ready."

 _Grandpa? Now?_ My body felt _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "Yeah, I'll go grab my bag."

* * *

~Nikki~ (Grandpa's Place)

I waved bye to my mom as I walked up to the door, I straightened my dress and knocked. It felt weird not _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_

Grandpa opened the door, he looked almost relieved to see me.

"Welcome back. How was your week?" He asked me.

"Mom made this really gross snail dish for dinner last night, I didn't like that. I played masturbation a lot though!"

He looked shocked.

"You remember that game?"

"Of course I do. It's a fun game. Can we play masturbation _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ "

* * *

~Grandpa~

"Can we play masturbation _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ " She sounded so eager.

A million thought ran through my head. Did she really keep it a secret? I shouldn't _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ again, I should let her be a kid. Why do I want to _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ so bad? She's my granddaughter, I shouldn't. But she wants to.

I've been a sucker for temptation all my life, especially _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ temptation, I'm surprised my late wife didn't divorce me before she died. This was no exception to that lack of willpower, my _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ was proof of that. But I surprised myself.

"Nikki no." She looked so disappointed, but I needed answers before I _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ again. "Did you tell anyone about _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ masturbation game?"

"No. You told me not to."

I was shocked, I had been paranoid about this all week. She wasn't good for my old heart.

After a brief silence. "Can I have food?"

That snapped me out of my trance. "Of course you can."

* * *

~Nikki~ (Later that Night)

"Grandpa?" I still wasn't _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I really wanted to show him.

"I'm in my room Nik."

I bounced over to he was, excited to know what he thought. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Is that so? Well what is it?" He took of his reading glasses and put down his book. He put all of his attention on me.

"I hope you'll like it." _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_ I was suddenly shy and covered my face. Peaking out from behind my skirt, I saw my grandpa _**TOO EXPLICIT-EDITED OUT**_

"Nikki.."

* * *

It's not smut this chapter, I know, it's weird. Next one'll be total smut ;)

I apologize for taking for-frickin ever to write this chapter and I'm sorry it's short. I'm hoping to update again during the first week of December like I did for the first three chapters, but I honestly don't know. I'll write a long explanation in my Bio as to why it took me so long, if any of you want to read it.

Happy Thanksgiving you lot!


End file.
